


四人房 4

by 17_bit



Series: 四人房 [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:59:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17_bit/pseuds/17_bit
Summary: *96亂燉本篇 文俊輝x權順榮；權順榮x文俊輝小動物互搞





	四人房 4

**Author's Note:**

> *96亂燉  
> 本篇 文俊輝x權順榮；權順榮x文俊輝  
> 小動物互搞

其實他們四個都打算要繼續考研究所，所以在後來的畢業專題和就業選擇上他們也就沒有那麼認真，更何況李知勳跟全圓佑可是資訊工程學系的學霸，雖然私生活（指的是他們與他們的室友）有些混亂，但其實兩個人都已經是教授們中的搶手炸子雞，每個人都想他們到自己的研究室來，但這兩個人可是以懶著稱，能待在宿舍裡頭打線上遊戲絕對不出門，更何況宿舍裡頭還有一隻貓一隻鼠要好好疼愛啊。

兩個人精挑細選找了最輕鬆的研究室實習，結果還是被指派到外地田野調查，全圓佑煩死了，出發之前一整個晚上都沒有讓文俊輝睡，連來勸的權順榮都被搞得軟爛不堪，李知勳可不想腰酸背痛的坐半天的火車，他拒絕加入荒糜的離別派對，在上鋪睡得很安穩。

身上佈滿了彷彿起疹子一樣多的吻痕，權順榮懶洋洋的不想動，他拉過李知勳討了一個GOODBYE KISS，笑咪咪的要兩個人路上小心，「還要小心圓佑因為壓力太大而獸性大發喔。」小倉鼠偷偷的笑，然後被大野狼拉過去吻到喘不過氣來做為懲罰。

被操弄了一整晚軟綿綿的文俊輝最後一刻還是爬起來送兩個人出門，他眼下掛了兩輪黑青，其實他自己的實習也是挺忙的，但比起被指到外地去做一些有的沒有的，只要待在冷氣室了動動手指打報告是要好很多了，小貓咪揮揮手，兩隻眼睛都要瞇起來，李知勳抱抱對方要他回去補眠。「嗯，送你們出門我就去睡，知勳和圓佑路上小心，到了要報備喔。」文俊輝軟呼呼的，沒睡飽講起話來都揉進滿滿撒嬌的情緒，全圓佑想著要到外地過一個禮拜就心情不爽，捏捏小貓咪的手想要逃避，然後被李知勳打開。

「你不要煩俊尼，出門了。」一人給了文俊輝一個GOODBYE KISS，李知勳拉著全圓佑要人快點，不開心的大野狼還在那邊嘟嘟囊囊，文俊輝給兩個人揮揮手，然後口齒不清的說著懷挺，等門關上了才打了一個大大的哈欠，他揉揉眼睛走回床邊，也沒有想回自己床上，他蹲下身子鑽進權順榮的被窩裡頭，小倉鼠本來是背對著外頭的，感覺到有人進來翻過身子，兩個人黏糊糊的抱在一塊又睡著了。

等兩隻小動物睡飽了已經是下午一點多了，權順榮先被餓醒，他在文俊輝懷裏頭鑽啊鑽，然後張口咬了對方臉頰，文俊輝被細細的痛感吵醒，眨眨大眼睛問怎麼了。

「餓了，俊尼我們去吃飯吧。」「好啊。」

比起李知勳跟全圓佑，權順榮跟文俊輝的確是行動派的，他們迅速的換好衣服就出門了，如果今天是四個人要出門，肯定又要拖了好一陣子然後又要錯過一頓午餐。他們中午去吃的是中國料理，學校附近新開了一間中式餐館，老闆是一對中國夫妻，手藝超級好，文俊輝吃一次就成老主顧，順帶把宿舍裏頭三個人一起變成常客。兩個人趁著兩隻大野狼不在點了一堆東西，還拍了一堆美食照（包含兩個人的自拍）也不管是不是會吵到另外兩個人就咻咻咻的往群組裏頭發，雖然他們的本意本來就是要刷刷存在感，但是暴風發送的下場就是惹李知勳生氣了。

『JIHO_ON:再發，等我回去你們就死定了』  
『SOOOvOOON:反正還有一個禮拜kkkkkkkk』  
『JUNNNIEEE:我會把門鎖好的！！』  
『WOONWWOO:我現在就去買晚上回程的車票』  
『SOOOvOOON:知勳會殺了你的kkkkkkkkkkkkkk』  
『JUNNNIEEE:圓佑太衝動了kkkkkkk』  
『JIHO_ON:誰說我不允許的？』  
『SOOOvOOON:對不起』  
『JUNNNIEEE:真的非常抱歉』

權順榮跟文俊輝一下子停下了發送的動作，但手機裡頭還有好幾張照片沒有發，可是怕李知勳真的說到做到，一貓一鼠只好乖乖地吃飯。雖然怕，但吃到好吃的兩個人一下子又忘了，開心地互相餵食還跟老闆喝起酒來，權順榮酒量不好喝了兩杯就就樂呵呵的不知道東南西北，文俊輝比較克制地只喝了一杯，但也是昏昏沉沉的，兩個人最終互相扶持著走出飯館，一邊嘲笑對方紅通通的臉頰，他們一邊小心的不要摔倒，不然到時候受傷了，又要被唸了。

回到宿舍酒意也沒有比較消退，權順榮軟趴趴的倒在床上，文俊輝也是眼睛睜不太開，他們乾脆也不想動，一人躺一邊又睡了，睡沒多久文俊輝被胸口濕濕的觸感給鬧醒，他睜開眼睛，自己的上衣被頂了起來，裡頭是權順榮在對他的胸部又啃又咬，小貓咪沒能耐住聲，叫了出來。

「嗯哼？順榮、你幹嘛啊？」「想做了。」

權順榮把文俊輝的衣服推高，一邊的乳珠已經被他咬的紅通通的，一碰就敏感的發癢，他伸手去揉另一顆，然後往上爬一點去跟文俊輝接吻。他們黏呼呼的貼在一塊，兩條舌頭互相勾引，口水都沒來得及嚥下去，權順榮還出啾啾啾的聲音，讓文俊輝都紅了耳朵。

「俊尼、摸摸我、」

權順榮跨坐在文俊輝身上，自己先把上衣給脫了，文俊輝聽話的沿著對方的腰往上摸，小倉鼠低下身子讓他好動作，大手把他的胸部擠成一團，軟綿綿的揉捏，權順榮哼哼唧唧兩聲，文俊輝馬上懂對方意思，他用手去揉捏乳頭，權順榮還把胸脯更往他手裡送，文俊輝低低得笑起來，但還是迎合著對方的動作搓揉，指甲搔刮過紅透的果實，小倉鼠又把嘴唇送上來，他們的雙唇因為接吻而變得柔軟，像是棉花糖一樣，柔嫩又有彈性，滋潤的光澤讓他們看起來晶瑩剔透，要是兩隻大野狼在這，看到這場景大概會馬上忍不住一人拉走一個大幹特幹吧。

但是今天大野狼們不在。權順榮從全圓佑的床頭翻出潤滑劑和保險套，他嘿嘿嘿的舉起來獻寶似的給文俊輝看，小貓咪笑咪咪的問對方今天要做嗎？

「當然要啊，我還要做給他們看。」大概是真的醉了，權順榮亂說話，文俊輝也跟著說好。他們把椅子搬了過來然後在上面把手機架好，讓後鏡頭對準他們，確定他們動作都會好好入鏡，權順榮還把耳機拿過來插好，一方面是不要讓對面的兩個吵他們，另一方面還把耳機麥克風拉到前頭要好好收音。文俊輝其實沒搞懂他室友是真的醉了還是真的想讓李知勳跟全圓佑坐夜班車通霄回來，總而言之乖乖地坐在床上等，對方準備就緒就把電話打過去，權順榮也沒有確認李知勳有沒有接電話就繞回前頭又跟文俊輝親在一塊。

李知勳接過視訊電話的時候被嚇一跳，啾啾啾的接吻聲響透整個房間，他跟全圓佑剛剛在聽訪問的錄音，把音量調到了最大，沒有順手調回來，被視訊的聲音嚇得不清，意識到打電話過來的傢伙們在做甚麼，李知勳瞇著眼睛理智線都要斷了。全圓佑聽到聲音湊了過來，看見畫面裡頭香豔的畫面愣了一下，還要問李知勳怎麼突然看起色情片，才發現主角是他們小貓咪和小倉鼠。

「你們在幹嘛？」「呀！」

權順榮和文俊輝是聽不見他們兩個的聲音的，沈迷於親吻的兩個人互相舔咬對方，滋滋作響，權順榮伸手把文俊輝的上衣給脫了，小倉鼠轉過頭來看鏡頭，文俊輝跟著看過來，大野狼們跟螢幕對面的小動物們對到眼，但他們兩個的聲音沒有被聽見，反倒是對鏡頭那邊的兩個，做壞事的小表情被看得一清二楚。「他們有接電話嗎？」「不知道，看不到是他們的損失。」

權順榮低下身幫文俊輝脫褲子，像吃冰棒一樣把稍微抬頭的性器一整根吞進去，他模擬性交的動作上上下下，順帶摸著對方敏感的地方增加刺激，文俊輝哼著兩聲雙眼已經迷濛起來，權順榮再加把勁，很容易把敏感的小貓咪給口射，他把東西全都吞下去，然後又跨上對方。

「俊尼幫我擴張。」

講話都帶著撒嬌，權順榮抱著文俊輝的脖子，三不五時往手機的方向偷瞄，對面的兩個人已經硬了，全圓佑伸出手給手機開了螢幕錄影，然後開始對李知勳毛手毛腳。

「要怎麼做比較好？」「像圓佑那樣做？」權順榮刻意提了全圓佑的名字，於是文俊輝在手上和權順榮的後穴淋了一大堆的潤滑液，然後一下子就塞了兩隻指頭進去，已經很習慣被捅開的後穴很好的吃進了指頭，但畢竟還是有些緊，權順榮抱緊了文俊輝，呻吟起來。

「嗯、俊尼、唔、圓、圓佑、勳、知勳、」一邊被擴張一邊喊著其他人的名字，權順榮本來就是很會引誘人心的人，在做愛這檔事上更是顯得他天賦異稟，後穴一下子就被擴張的很好，肉穴又紅又嫩，看起來就是在歡迎文俊輝插入，被擴張的人對著身下人耳語幾句，文俊輝彎著眼睛笑了，他看了手機一眼，然後讓權順榮爬下他的身子，小倉鼠撅起臀部對著手機鏡頭，還嫌不夠似的自己用手撐開小穴，洞口一縮一縮看起來就是欠操，螢幕對面的兩個人都要爆炸了，卻捨不得移開視線。

權順榮招招手讓文俊輝離鏡頭近一些，他們換了一下姿勢，是讓鏡頭能好好把交合的動作收進去的那種，然後文俊輝就抓著權順榮的腿操進去。小倉鼠大聲的尖叫、再轉變成舒服的呻吟，文俊輝挺動腰部把權順榮肏的服服貼貼，雖然比起全圓佑和李知勳有些不足，但權順榮還是被操弄的動作給幹射，他噴了文俊輝滿腹部都是，小貓咪再挺動幾下也跟著高潮，拔出來的時候權順榮又貼上去跟他接吻，兩個人親吻都是黏糊糊的那種，他們互相咀嚼，唾液都來不及吞下沿著嘴角滴下。

好不容易兩個人親夠了，權順榮把文俊輝給推倒，探下身子給小貓咪擴張，他的技術要好得多，畢竟之前在全圓佑的惡趣味下他也自己擴張了幾次，他就著潤滑劑把手指塞進去，按壓著穴口皺摺，一下一下讓甬道變得柔軟，不一會功夫小穴就像盛開的花朵，鮮嫩欲滴，手指才插進去就緊緊的吸上來，他賊嘻嘻的笑，讓文俊輝趴在鏡頭前，耳機麥克風就在他嘴前幾公分，權順榮掐著對方纖細的腰肢插進去，小貓咪一下子就叫出來，穴肉爭先恐後的湊上來包裹住陰莖，權順榮也舒爽的發出嘆息，他一下下撞進去，文俊輝也扭著腰配合，兩個人都舒服極了。

小貓咪也被操射，權順榮高潮過後又湊上去咬文俊輝的臉頰，兩個人又亂七八糟親在一起，權順榮故意發出好大的聲響要給電話對面的兩個人聽，他們又做了兩三次，最後一次文俊輝撞倒了手機，手機掉在地上通話被意外中斷，他們愣了一會也沒打算理會，文俊輝把手機放回椅子上，他們也沒有要再撥過去的意思，軟軟的貼在一起，清洗的時候鬧著鬧著把陰莖靠在一起又一起擼射了一次。

兩個人洗好澡暖呼呼的抱在一起睡著了，電話被關成靜音響了也沒有人知道，大半夜的文俊輝被人拖出被窩，迷迷茫茫的投入了一個熟悉的懷抱，半睜開眼睛是李知勳不開心的臉，他歪歪腦袋還沒搞清楚狀況，不小的呻吟聲從原本床的方向傳來，他轉過去看，權順榮被全圓佑壓在身下，雙腿大開的被肏，文俊輝一下懂了，然後被李知勳扳過腦袋接吻。

至於後來因為調查沒做完被實驗室開除的兩個學霸的事，又是後話了。


End file.
